Una grieta en el muro
by Alphabetta
Summary: Los deseos de "nadie" no deberían ser relevantes. Soy una mera herramienta del proyecto. Obito está muerto. Obito está muerto. Obito está muerto y amaba a Rin. Sólo a Rin. Pero no importa cuántas veces lo repita. No funciona. Obito no estaba muerto, estaba encerrado entre gruesos muros. Y esos muros se están agrietando. [Para la Tobidei Week 2017] Día 2: Inspirado en una canción.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Para la Tobidei Week 2017**

 **Día 2: Inspirado en una canción: It starts and ends with you de Suede**

* * *

 **Una grieta en el muro**

Se suponía que ya no debía estar sintiendo nada.

Y menos aún, teniendo esas reacciones tan poderosas que lo forzaban a a luchar contra las mismas con toda su fuerza de voluntad. El mundo había estado conspirando en su contra desde el día en que nació, colocando obstáculos en su camino que le eran imposibles de superar, no importa cuánto lo intentase.

Frustrado, tira un guijarro blanco y pulido a la superficie de la charca, quería hacerlo rebotar en el agua pero en lugar de eso se hunde, salpicando gotas unos cuantos metros en el aire.

Obito había sido un perdedor y él estaba dispuesto a cambiar su desino. El proyecto "Tsuki no me" iba a funcionar. Tenía que hacerlo funcionar... Si no fuera por su determinación flaqueante. Esa que se alimenta de memorias de Rin, en el amor por la bondadosa niña que nunca se dio por vencido con él cuando todos los demás lo hicieron. Pero el mundo le tenía que arrebatar ese recuerdo también, el único pensamiento agradable que decidió conservar en su corazón podrido. El mismo corazón que se salta un latido cada vez que está cerca del niñato que tiene por compañero.

Dios, en realidad es un perdedor después de todo. ¿Cómo puede pensar si quiera en reprimir esos sentimientos si ni siquiera puede hacer saltar una condenada piedra en el agua? Debería ser capaz de deshacerse de ellos, a Obito le encantaba excederse con las cosas que le gustaban, pero él no es nadie ahora. Debería ser capaz de resistirse. Debería...

—Tu turno para cazar, hm.

Y aún así, cada vez que escucha su voz, siente ese doloroso revoloteo en su estómago, y se siente flotar y caer al abismo todo a la vez. La tentación de recrearse en el sentimiento, en su presencia, es demasiado fuerte. Suspira, en un intento por darse un paréntesis de las sensaciones desbordantes que la cercanía de Deidara le ha traído.

—¡P-ero senpai! ¡Tobi no tiene hambre aún! —consigue decir, su nerviosismo natural dándole a su acto un toque más realista.

—¿Y? Yo sí la tengo, y eso es lo que importa.

No puede dejar de mirar embobado la sonrisa de suficiencia pegada en su cara. Otro suspiro se escapa de sus labios semiabiertos, desapercibido por el otro.

—Tobi no sabe cazar.

—Por supuesto que no sabes —dice con indiferencia, pero a la vez se siente como si sólo lo estuviera molestando —sería un milagro si tú hicieras algo útil. ¿Me equivoco, hm?

Un ciempiés marrón sale de entre la maleza de la orilla, a unos metros de donde están, caminando lentamente en su dirección. Tobi alargó el brazo para agarrarlo. Es una especie venenosa, pero sus células Senju lo protegerían.

—¡Atrapé algo, senpai! ¿Ves? ¡Al final resultó que sí te equivocabas!

Con una mueca en sus labios, Deidara apartó la vista hacia el lado contrario.

—Qué asco. Y para tu información, odio a los ciempiés, así que deshazte de él ahora mismo.

—Pero hay uno en tu colección C1. ¿Por qué...?

—¡Sí! ¡Y no lo he usado en siglos!

Deidara está repentinamente enojado, y Tobi jura que esa vez no estaba tratando de provocarlo. Debió haber recordado, que casi se mata con uno de esos mientras estaba bajo los efectos de un genjutsu. No pasaba a menudo que Deidara mostraba una vulnerabilidad a otros. Tobi no puede evitar sentirse privilegiado, y a la vez tratando de rechazar la sensación mientras fluye a través de él. Las debilidades no se muestran, y el artista debería saberlo ya, y no confiar tanto en él, incluso si son compañeros.

Deja a la criatura de nuevo en el suelo y la observa escabullirse de nuevo a un lugar seguro.

—Eres tan exigente con la comida, senpai... Vas a morir de hambre.

—Y será tu culpa si eso pasa, hm. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿sabes qué? Te voy a enseñar a cazar, tal vez así no seré yo el único haciendo cosas mientras tú te sientas ahí todo el día bien tranquilo —dijo, levantándose y haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera al bosque.

No ha tratado de cazar a un animal desde sus lecciones de supervivencia en la academia de Konoha. Las células Senju pueden fotosintetizar y nunca le gustó demasiado la carne de todos modos. Con los humanos no obstante, era diferente. Atrajo a todos los Akatsuki a él para su propósito, y sus intenciones eran de deshacerse de ellos una vez no le fueran útiles.

Obito traga saliva con dificultad. No quiere deshacerse de Deidara ahora, y eso lo aterroriza hasta la médula. Ha estado tratando de escapar de la tentación de reevaluar su relación, descartando la idea cada vez que aparece en su mente. De alguna manera durante el camino, comenzaron a aceptarse el uno al otro. Aún trataba de fastidiar al artista tan frecuentemente como podía, pero las reacciones de Deidara mutaron con el tiempo. Sus estallidos de furia ahora eran cada vez menos frecuentes, esos días, ya casi no lo amenazaba con promesas de bombas y explosiones, en su lugar, siempre tiene un contraataque en forma de comentario. Ahora luchan bastante bien en una batalla, como compañeros de verdad. Al principio, a Obito le gustaba pensar que esa confianza que se reforzaba entre ellos era unidireccional. En su imaginación, le daba un discurso a Deidara sobre la inutilidad de los vínculos afectivos, de cómo sólo traían sangre y odio al mundo, burlándose de él por pensar que su relación de compañeros era real. Y como si el mundo estuviera tratando de mofarse de él en su lugar, llegó un día en el que ya no podía seguir viviendo en negación. No, el vínculo no era unidireccional, y por si eso no fuera suficiente para angustiarlo, no sabía ni que hacer con todos esos... sentimientos. La calidez interior, los nudos en su estómago, la necesidad de tocarlo... Tan familiar, tan inquietante.

—¡E-espera, Deidara-senpai! —dice, apresurándose a correr tras él— ¿¡Y si nos come un tigre!?

Deidara se voltea, esperando a que esté más cerca e invadiendo sin vergüenza su espacio personal. Demasiado consciente de la proximidad de su cuerpo, su aliento cesa, hay agradable sensación de debilidad viajando a través de su cuerpo.

—Escucha. Si quieres cazar algo, necesitas sigilo —susurra Deidara—, y prestar atención a tus alrededores. No hables, no te distraigas, no hagas un escándalo como de costumbre o asustarás a los animales.

¿Cómo puede no distraerse si tan sólo con sentir su aliento cálido cerca de su oído es suficiente para hacerlo temblar?

—Oh, ¿así que también sabes como ser sigiloso? Tobi pensó que al senpai le gustaban las explosiones enormes y ruidosas.

—Los artistas no vivimos del aire. Y tú tampoco, que yo sepa, hm. Así que de ahora en adelante, shhh.

Coloca su dedo perpendicular a sus labios, y Obito lo imita, colocándolo en su máscara.

—De acuerdo. Lo primero de todo es averiguar en qué dirección sopla el viento para ocultar nuestro olor.

Deidara se mete el índice en la boca, y la mandíbula de Obito cae por su propio peso sin que él mismo se de cuenta. Los párpados del artista caen, su muñeca se retuerce antes de sacar el dedo de nuevo, brillante y cubierto en saliva y levantarlo sobre su cabeza. No puede creer lo que acaba de ver. Está sonrojado, y temblando, y dándole gracias al cielo una y mil veces por su máscara.

—...Y la parte de tu dedo que se pone más fría es la dirección en la que sopla el viento. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Ah-sí... Deidara-senpai.

—Ahora hazlo tú.

La realidad le da de lleno cuando se da cuenta de lo que eso implica.

—Uh, pero ese paso es muy fácil. ¡Tobi se acordará!

Una sonrisa maliciosa aparece en el rostro de Deidara.

—Aún no sabemos en qué dirección sopla el viento. Quiero decir, yo lo sé, ¿pero qué hay de ti, hm?

Lentamente, Tobi se quita su guante izquierdo. Tendría que levantarse la máscara y no podía. Trata de retrasar el momento tanto como puede mientras piensa en una solución. Deidara tiene los ojos clavados en su recién descubierta mano.

—¿Quieres hacer los honores, senpai? —preguntó, colocando sus dedos cerca de los labios de Deidara.

De repente, sus ojos se abren mucho, y el artista da un paso atrás, luciendo indignado. No espera que acepte, pero se ve adorable estando tan alterado y con eso se conforma.

—¿¡Q-qué qué diablos, Tobi!? ¿¡Por qué iría yo a-!? ¿¡Y por qué estarías tú de acuerdo en-!? ¿¡Y cuál es el problema, por qué no puedes hacerlo tú mismo!?

—Calma, asustarás a los animales, ¿recuerdas? —dice riendo—. Vamos, seguro no serás tan malo como para no querer ahorrarle a Tobi la molestia de tener que levantarse la máscara, ¿o sí, senpai?

Deidara se calma otra vez, y Obito puede ver que se siente desafiado. No puede saber exáctamente por qué lo sabe, pero lo sabe.

—De acuerdo, hm.

Ok, no se esperaba eso. Se esfuerza en evitar la irresistible tentación de usar Moguragakure no Justu y esconderse en el suelo para siempre. No es una tarea fácil cuando te sientes como si te fuera a dar un infarto. Trata de normalizar su pulso, es importante que Deidara no perciba que está nervioso. No puede mostrarle debilidad... Cuando la boca en la mano de Deidara toca la punta de su índice, se siente mareado, su cuerpo más caliente que nunca, sus rodillas se han convertido en mantequilla derretida. El músculo húmedo y flexible traza círculos alrededor de su dedo con lentitud, como queriendo prolongar el momento.

Ya debería saber lo que le puede ocurrir cuando desafía a Deidara.

—Vamos, Tobi. Dime en qué dirección sopla el viento —se burla.

Se recuerda a sí mismo que necesita mantenerse sereno, mientras involuntariamente, revive una y otra vez las sensaciones de tener su dedo dentro de esa cálida humedad envolvente. El viento. Debe pensar en el viento. Solo que no puede. Se le ha olvidado todo excepto la sensación del interior de la boca en la mano de Deidara alrededor de su índice. Levanta la mano, a penas consciente de lo que hace.

—¿Y bien?

Obito no quiere que la intensidad de sus sentimientos aumente. Así que, por supuesto Deidara tenía que hacer eso, sólo para hacer las cosas más difíciles.

—Oeste —contesta, tan rápido como puede.

¿Se dio cuenta Deidara de algo? Lo ha estado observando con atención todo ese tiempo, tal vez lo ha hecho. Oh, bueno. ¿Acaso es relevante?

—Muy bien, hm. Ahora vamos a buscar rastros.

Lo sigue al bosque, caminando hacia el oeste. Deidara susurra consejos sobre cómo leer el entorno para localizar animales que él no se molesta en recordar, hasta que de acuerdo a él, encuentran el sitio perfecto, un rastro de huellas rodeado por árboles y maleza que los camufla de ser vistos. Caminan por el tronco de un roble y Deidara gatea por una de las ramas, seguido de él. El artista agarra un kunai de una de sus bolsas y se lo pasa.

—Ahora, debemos estar muy quietos. Los animales no se acercarán a este lugar si perciben algún tipo de peligro. Vigila la parte derecha. Yo vigilaré la izquierda. Y si ves algo comestible, usa tu kunai. ¿Entendiste?

—Sí, senpai.

Pero Obito jamás llega a cumplir la orden. Porque desde el momento en que se da cuenta que los pantalones de Deidara han bajado un poco, exponiendo la parte superior de la raja del culo del artista, sus ojos no pueden mirar a otra cosa. Toda su atención está puesta en el pequeño pedacito de piel suave y jugosa expuesta ante él.

A alguien que en realidad no es nadie no debería ponerle una visión así, o cualquier otra similar a esa. ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Por qué no puede reprimir la reacción no deseada?

Está sufriendo por no poder hacer uso de su autocontrol, y también porque no puede evitar querer tocar ese bonito culo que se le ha puesto delante. Después, comienza a preguntarse cómo reaccionaría Deidara si lo hiciera. Probablemente acabaría perseguido por todo el bosque por una bandada de pájaros C1. El riesgo merecería la pena, eso es seguro.

¿Pero y si a Deidara no le importase...? ¿De verdad Obito quiere estar en esa situación? La respuesta no importa, porque su imaginación ya se está descontrolando, y eso lo pone aún más caliente. Se visualiza a sí mismo colocando su mano enguantada en su culito, recorriendo la piel con sus dedos, estrujando, sintiendo tu suave textura, la piel rechoncha sobresaliendo por el espacio entre sus dedos. Después Deidara mira hacia atrás, murmurando algo seductoramente "¿Por qué paraste, cabeza hueca? Sigue, hm". No sabe por qué su imaginación decide incluir lo de "cabeza hueca", pero así sucede. Cierra los ojos, concentrándose en la escena mejor. Para ese entonces, ya está demasiado alterado, su cuerpo arde, su cara también, la presión sanguínea de los frágiles capilares de su rostro demasiado para poder soportarlo. Posiblemente ya esté sangrando.

La escena continúa. Le baja los pantalones a Deidara hasta las rodillas y muerde, y lame, y le da un azote a esas nalgas irresistibles. Un gemido abandona los labios del artista. Quiere hacerlo. De verdad quiere hacerlo. Necesita hundir su cara en esa raja, sacudir la cabeza, sentir la piel suave contra sus mejillas...

Dios. Está perdiendo la razón. Alargando un brazo, desliza su mano unos milímetros por encima del culo de Deidara, siguiendo su curvatura natural. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos...

—¡Senpai!

Se obliga a sí mismo a volver a la realidad, Deidara está concentrado en el entorno. Obito no a mirado ni una sola vez hacia donde se supone que debe mirar.

—No comiences a distraerte ya, presta atención —susurra, sin mirar atrás.

—Hay una avispa en tus pantalones.

Ya está incluso celoso de la avispa imaginaria. ¿Por qué es ella la que está tocando a Deidara?

—¿Y? Déjala, ya se irá.

—¿Puede Tobi matarla? ¿Y si te muerde, senpai?

—Pues que me muerda. No me importa, no es más que una puta avispa, sigue buscando nuestra cena.

—¿Entonces te da igual que te muerdan? ¿Puede Tobi morderte?

—Cállate, Tobi —mira hacia atrás un instante, avisándolo con la mirada de que se está propasando.

Obito está enojado. Así que, la avispa imaginaria puede morder a Deidara en el culo, pero a él no lo deja. Incapaz de poder contenerse, le da un azote, dejando la mano en contacto con su culo más de lo necesario. Lo ha hecho. Y no se arrepiente. Su senpai gira la cabeza, ya puede sentir la intención homicida.

—¡Pensé que te había dicho que la dejaras! —susurra con furia.

No falla en darse cuenta que sus mejillas han enrojecido. ¿Será que le gustó que lo azotase? Si es así, a Obito no le importaría hacerlo otra vez. Cientos de veces si él quisiera. Podría pasar todo el día lamiendo, mordiendo, azotando, amasando ese culo.

Ah... Su suerte negra... Ahora los pantalones de Deidara están aún más bajos de lo que estaban antes, y él está en problemas.

—¿Estás prestando atención, hm? —oye a Deidara decir.

—S-sí... Por supuesto, senpai —responde Obito con suavidad, sus ojos clavados en la raja.

La raja...

Es él quien se está rajando junto con sus proyectos. Junto con sus ya-no-tan-firmes creencias sobre su identidad. Lo único que desea en ese momento es en complacer al dueño de ese culito frente a él, oírlo gemir, escucharlo decir su nombre cuando el placer lo desborde. Lentamente, comienza a inclinarse sobre él, el agujero de su máscara a escasos centímetros de la piel de sus nalgas. Impoluta, justo como la imaginó.

¿Es ese un deseo realista por el que cambiar los sacrificios de toda una vida?

Un faisán aparece en la escena poco después y usando su sharingan, Tobi le tira el kunai. Está cansado, y lo único que quiere es terminar con la situación antes de que se vuelva demasiado dolorosa. Justo cuando Deidara salta de la rama al suelo, se desploma hacia adelante, cayendo en la superficie de la rama, su respiración superficial, sus brazos balanceándose en el aire. En su anterior vida, trató de superar a Kakashi en todo, ninjutsu, taijustu, velocidad o resistencia, pero normalmente terminaba exhausto y derrotado, tirado en el suelo, jadeando, sudoroso por tratar de forzar su cuerpo a hacer un esfuerzo más grande del que podía soportar. Es igual ahora, solo que la fatiga no es física, sino mental. Uno no debería ir de "Tengo un agujero vacío por corazón" a "Tu culo es lo más perfecto de este mundo podrido" en cuestión de minutos.

—Buen trabajo, Tobi —dice Deidara—. Lo lograste al final. ¿Quién lo habría pensado, hm?

Los pantalones de Deidara están de vuelta donde deberían estar, y Obito no puede decidir si eso es bueno o malo.

Bueno. Es bueno, se convence a sí mismo de ello. Ni siquiera su propio cuerpo es inmune a Deidara, y ahora no va a poder moverse hasta que la erección que empuja con fuerza contra su ropa se vaya. ¿Por qué debió dejarse su túnica en la guarida? Se siente más inutil que nunca.

—Tobi, no te pongas muy cómodo ahí arriba. Aún queda trabajo por hacer, así que comienza a mover el culo.

Culo. Eso es lo único en lo que puede pensar, y debe parar, de otro modo se va a quedar atrapado todo el día en esa situación tan incómoda.

—Quizá tras descansar un poco. Cazar es una tarea agotadora, senpai.

Sí, eso era propio de Tobi. El artista jamás sospecharía lo que estaba pasando. Deidara suspira.

—De acuerdo, comenzaré a desplumarlo. Ve y busca algo de romero y pimienta. Debe ser tan duro ser tú, hm.

Duro...

Para variar, no le monta una escena, y cuando se gira y se va, Obito juraría que tenía una sonrisa malvada en su cara. Y no puede evitar pensar, sólo por un breve momento, que Deidara o bien no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo preciso que estaba siendo, o lo sabía bien, muy bien.

Una suposición terrorífica. Es verdaderamente duro ser Obito Uchiha.

* * *

 **Segundo día de la semana Tobidei, yay.**

 **Este es el primer fic que escribo en inglés antes que en español y tuve que traducirlo a la inversa. Noto que me ha quedado algo diferente en algo, pero la verdad no debería maltratar así a Obito, ya lo hizo Kishimoto lo suficiente. :D XD**

 **La canción me inspiró al estar escuchándola el otro día, de uno de mis grupos favoritos, tenía otra idea en la mente, con otra canción, pero la olvidé, y salió esto. XD**

 _ **Grito pero sólo lo acelero**_

 _ **Me intento levantar pero mis rodillas son de mantequilla**_

 _ **Me agarro con uñas y dientes al dulce desastre**_

 _ **Y después caigo al suelo como si me hubieran cortado las cuerdas**_

 _ **Me pellizco pero no me despierto**_

 _ **Escupo contra el viento porque demasiado no es suficiente**_

 _ **Todo comienza y termina contigo**_

 **Mas o menos va así.**

 **Les prometo que Obito tendrá su lemon, y no solo calentón de bragueta con saña y maldad. Pasen a leer el lemon de Lybra98 si no lo han hecho ya.**

 **¡Feliz semana Tobidei a todos!**


End file.
